


Faulty Assumptions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Faulty Assumptions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge #83: Wrath  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: MPreg

  
~

Faulty Assumptions

~

Draco clutched Harry’s hand as his father ranted.

“It’s a disgrace to the Malfoy name!” Lucius screamed, his wrath denoted by his clenched fist.

_At least he hasn’t drawn his wand_ , Draco thought. There would have been no restraining Harry if Lucius had done that.

Lucius glanced down at Draco’s flat stomach. “When will you begin to show?” he growled.

Draco blinked. “I’m _never_ going to show, Father,” he said. “All I said was that _we’re_ pregnant. Harry’s the one who’s bearing.”

Lucius gaped. “You topped?” He smiled. “Well, that’s different. Congratulations!”

Draco rolled his eyes. Parents could be impossible.

~


	2. Faulty Assumptions 3

Title: Faulty Assumptions 3  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #83: Wrath  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: I started with [Faulty Assumptions](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/495373.html), [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) continued this story with [Faulty Assumptions 2](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/350973.html), thus, I now continue it with this imaginatively named drabble. ;)

  
~

Faulty Assumptions 3

~

His laughter hadn’t helped the situation, Harry realized. In his wrath, Draco had stormed off and it had taken Harry hours to locate him in the cellar.

“Draco?” he called out.

“Here to mock me again?” Draco muttered.

Harry sighed, approaching cautiously. “Can we talk?”

Draco shifted and Harry sat next to him, placing an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “Who cares what others think?” he whispered.

Draco shrugged. “You don’t care because they all think you top.”

“But we know the truth.”

Draco smiled. “I suppose.”

Harry kissed him. “Okay now?”

Draco grinned. “Yes. So...did you bring me chocolate?”

~


End file.
